


You are my sunshine

by yeemo_crack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Cas 'comforts' him, Castiel/Dean Winchester Dancing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Chuck cries, Dean dies alone, Dean has a nightmare, Destiel - Freeform, Hella domestic, M/M, Motel walls are very thin, Power Bottom!Dean, Sam is a Little Shit, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song references, Top!Cas, bit fluffy, bit of making-out, bottom!Dean, cas cries, everyone's crying, gets a bit smutty here, i cry, i didn't mean for it to go this far i swear, im so sorry, loads of me losing the ability to even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeemo_crack/pseuds/yeemo_crack
Summary: Three times Cas and Dean's favourite song came up. At first it was fluffy, then it went smutty, then it went hella angsty.





	1. Part 1: Close to you

It was a quiet evening in the bunker. Sam had gone to sleep early and had left Cas and Dean watching crappy movie re-runs on TV. Dean didn’t mind too much, he enjoyed the alone-time with Cas. He was growing bored though. They hadn’t had a case for a good couple days and he was growing restless. 

Without warning, he jumped up from the couch and started to walk off. Cas, being the curious angel he was, immediately followed him. He followed Dean all the way to the kitchen where he begins to dig through the fridge. “You wanna beer Cas?” he calls over his shoulder

“No thank you, Dean.” Cas replies politely. Dean rolls his eyes at his ridiculous friend and just pulls a single beer out of the fridge for himself. He props himself up against one of the kitchen counters and take a long, deep swig of his beer and watches Cas from under his lashes. Dean’s eyes follow the angel as he potters about the kitchen, doing this and that. He runs out of things to do pretty fast and ends up fiddling with the old radio. He flicks through the different channels very quickly. Dean only has time to catch a snippet of a song or some static before Cas moves on again. He happily fiddles with the radio for a while before he finds a station he likes. Cas crosses his arms, proud of himself as a familiar Johnny Cash song floods the kitchen. Dean hums along quietly with the melody as the tune envelops him and brings up old, happy memories that he hadn’t looked at in years. Mainly him teaching Sam to dance before his very first prom.

Dean grins to himself as an awesome idea comes to him (or a terrible one, these days he finds it hard to distinguish one from the other) and pushes away from the kitchen counter. He puts his beer down and grabs hold of Cas’ arm. “C’mon,” he says “I’m gunna teach you how to dance.”

“Wh-why would you need to do that?”

“I don’t need to per say, just want to.” Dean pulls a pouty face at Cas “Please Cas? It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“Fine, although I still don’t understand how this is beneficial in any way.”

“Because it’s fun Cas. God, you’re such a not-human.”

Cas gazes at Dean with those innocent blue eyes and cocks his head in the way the drives Dean crazy. “But that’s exactly what I am Dean. I am a celestial being, I exist on a higher plain of life than any human can dream of. I’m the one who gripped you tight and-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you’ve given me this spiel over a thousand times Cas. Now, I need you to take off the trench coat and tie.”

“But I like my trench coat and tie!”

“Ah, who’s in charge here Cas?”

“You are.” Cas mumbles grumpily as he shrugs off his coat and tie and places them neatly on the kitchen table.

“Perfect.” Dean says happily. He tugs Cas closer to him so they’re standing in the middle of the kitchen. “Right, so you take your hand and put it here.” Dean takes Cas’ hand is his and brings it up so his arm is wrapped around his shoulders whilst his arm is wrapped around Cas’ waist. 

“Like this, Dean?” Cas questions, visibly unsure of himself.

“Yes, exactly like that Cas.” Cas looks so excited that he’s doing something right and his eyes light up with pure joy. Dean thinks he’ll never be able to get enough of those beautiful blue eyes. 

He swallows and pushes such thoughts away before Cas can get a hold of them (that mind reading thing really is quite pesky). “Okay, then you take your other hand and hold the other person close.” He takes Cas’ remaining hand and pulls him so close they’re practically sharing air.

“Then what?” Cas questions

“Then you just kind of rock back and forth, like, swaying I guess.” 

A second Johnny Cash comes on as Cas and Dean begin to dance. 

“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms,”

“Dean?” Cas says quietly, almost as if he’s afraid of disturbing the peace they’ve created. There’s a moment of quiet as Dean just lets the lyrics wash over him and drag up both good and bad memories. “What’s up Cas?” he asks finally. 

“I, um, I. . .” 

“Take your time Cas, it’s okay.”

Cas freezes, unsure as to how he should express what he’s feeling.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey, You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

“You’re my sunshine Dean.” He blurts out suddenly. Dean stops dancing and Cas suddenly becomes afraid that he’s offended Dean in some way. “I’m sorry Dean, if you don’t feel the same that’s fine it’s just-” Cas is cut off by Dean’s lips crashing into his own. 

It’s. . . strange for Cas. He’d never kissed anyone before now, so it was a whole new experience for him. Dean’s warm mouth works against his own and Cas is all too happy to return his enthusiasm. Innocent kissing turns into heated making out and definite groping. Dean’s tongue travels along the seam of Cas’ lips, requesting entrance (which Cas happily grants) and his hands reach around Cas’ body to grab at his ass. Dean can feel Cas’ hand slowly creep into his hair and unconsciously tries to grind against him. Dean moans into Cas’ mouth. “Jeez Cas, where’d you get so good at kissing?” he groans. They continue to kiss until Dean pulls away. “Wait, we’re kissing.”

“Yes Dean, I believe that is how you would describe what we’re doing.”

“No, I mean,” Dean pulls away fully so he doesn’t get distracted “What does this mean for us? Because our friendship just got thrown out of the window along with my heterosexuality and I want to know what that entails.”

“Well, I believe humans would say that our kiss meant we are now ‘dating’ and that we are ‘boyfriends’.” Deans moves forward again, not caring about getting distracted now.

“Is that what you want Cas? To be boyfriends?"

“I think so? I have been attracted to you for a long time Dean, and I kind of like the term.”

“Alright then,” Dean says, pulling Cas into a hug and kissing him softly “Boyfriends it is.”


	2. I just want you to know that the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a nightmare and wants Cas to 'comfort' him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is my first smut so go easy on me please. I'm trying my best here.

“Cas, Cas, Cas please come back to me. Cas, Cas please!” Dean tossed and turned in his sleep and called out for his angel. Cas popped up beside his bed, confused as to why he was being called for so late at night. He finds himself in a dingy motel room, there’s no second bed so he assumes that Sam is in the next room over. That was when he saw Dean, covered in a sheen of sweat with a grimace on his face. he sat down beside his boyfriend – the word was still relatively new to Cas but he enjoyed using it nevertheless – and tried to gently shake him awake. “Dean. Dean wake up, it’s only a nightmare. Dean!”

“Wha-what? What’s going on.” Dean shoots up in bed, a wild look on his face. he turns to look at Cas and lets out a shaky breath. “This is really you, isn’t it?” he asks. ‘He must still think he’s dreaming.’ Cas realises. He scoots closer to Dean and pulls him into an awkward hug. “It’s really me Dean, you’re okay. Nothing can hurt you now.” 

Dean presses his face into the crook of Cas’ neck and takes big, shuddering breaths. Cas can feel a wetness on his neck and realises that Dean is crying. He tightens his grip on Dean and makes comforting noises in Dean’s ear, it works to some extent but not as much as he would like. Cas wracks his brain for a solution and eventually had an idea. 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” He begins to sing quietly “You make me happy when skies are grey.” He feels Dean relax a little, even snuggle a little closer to him “You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Finally Dean is calm and his breathing has settled. They stay connected for a while longer until he finally pulls away. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” he sniffles “My nightmares aren’t usually that bad.”

“Wait, these are a regular thing that happens?”

“Yeah Cas, purgatory will do that to ya. . . doesn’t matter now. What matters now is that there is a very hot angel on my bed with me and we’re not making out yet.” Dean wiggles his eyebrows at Cas, making him blush. “Really Dean, you’ve just had what looked like a very traumatic nightmare and you would like to ‘make out’ with me?”

“Well who else would I make out with?” Dean leans in closer and cups Cas’ face “What if I told you this would help me calm down?”

“Well, by the sound of your breathing and the look of your boxers I’d say it’s doing the opposi -” Yet again, Cas is cut off by Dean’s lips on his. It starts off gentle, chaste even, but it becomes very obvious that neither of them want it to stay that way. Deans hands manage to sneak around Cas’ body and grab onto his ass, pulling him into his lap so he can get some kind of friction. Cas’ hands end up running through Deans hair and angling his head so their kisses can deepen. The hunter gasps when his angel involuntarily grinds down onto him. “Jeez Cas.” He breathes. Everything becomes intense and breathy and so freaking hot and pretty soon both of them are left in only their boxers. 

“Cas, please,” Dean begs between kisses “Just, please . . . ugh . . . need you . . . need you . . . inside of . . .me.”

“Are you sure Dean?” Cas asks. Dean is a little bit annoyed that he isn’t as worked up as he is but lets it slide because it’s either get laid or argue and, not for the first time, he chooses to get laid. “I’m sure Cas.” He pants out

“Uh, okay, it’s just that . . .” He trails off, unsure how to proceed 

“Wait, have you never had sex before?” Cas casts his eyes downward, obviously ashamed of himself, which is a look Dean doesn’t like on his angel’s face. “Hey, look at me.” Dean cups Cas’ face and brings it up to look him in the eye “That is nothing to be ashamed of Cas. Look, if anything it makes this a hell of a lot more hot than it already is.” Dean gives Cas one of his trademark smirks, which in turn makes Cas blush a furious red “I get to pop your cherry.” He gives Cas a wink and his blush becomes even deeper and he covers his face with his hands. “Way to ruin the mood Dean.” He mumbles. Dean just chuckles, pulls Cas’ hands away for a kiss, then flips them over so he’s on top and Cas is underneath him. He takes both their underwear off and shudders at the feeling of cool air on his straining dick, then all but cums when their dicks brush together. “Fuck Cas.” He moans as he reaches over to the tiny bedside table and takes a tiny bottle of lube from the draw. He squirts some on his fingers and reaches around behind him himself. He slides two fingers into his ass and starts to scissor himself. He lets out a string of ‘ugh’s and ‘fuck’s and ‘Cas’s as he fucks himself down onto his fingers. Although Cas would never admit it, Dean fucking himself really turns him on. 

Once Dean deems himself ready, he lifts himself up and slowly impales himself on Cas. Both of them let out guttural groans at the feeling. From there on out neither of them quite knows what happens. They know there was a lot of grunting, groaning, moaning each other’s names and that the whole thing was fucking sexy as hell, but that’s about it. They do know, though, that they end up spooning each other in a crappy motel room after having the best sex ever.   
\---------------------------  
The next day as Dean and Sam are driving in the Impala and the younger keeps giving his older brother strange looks that are a mix between pride and disgust. Eventually Dean has enough of it and confronts Sam about it. “Okay, what’s with the looks you’ve been giving me all day?” he asks

“What looks?” Sam asks innocently 

“You know what I’m on about bitch, now spill.”

“I swear I don’t know what you’re on about.” Sam says, keeping with his innocent façade.  
About half an hour passes and Dean forgets about Sam’s weirdness, that is, until;  
“So, you have fun with Cas last night?”

Sam smirks as Dean jerks the wheel so hard he swerves and almost crashes into a sign. He gulps as he straightens his baby out. “You, um, heard all of that then, did you?”

“Yeah, motel walls are very thin.” There’s a moment of silence before Sam smirks again “So did Cas’ cherry taste nice or . . .”

“SHUT UP SAM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, comment constructive criticism, hope you enjoy, you know the drill by now.


	3. Stay alive, stay alive, for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the gap between uploads. It's been a crazy week at school. anyways, enjoy :)

He could barely remember why he was angry, maybe he’d had an argument with someone? Who knows, the alcohol had taken care of that long ago. All he really knew was that he was filled with this uncontrollable rage mixed with a heap of sadness and needed to let it out somehow – that is why Dean Winchester was wobbling on his feet in a seedy back-alley behind a dodgy bar, squaring up to a guy three times his size who had his lackeys lurking in the shadows behind him.

Why was he fighting this man? Didn’t matter. All that mattered was the knife clutched in his hand and the monster before him. “So . . . wegunnadance . . . or what?” Dean slurred. Had he been sober he would’ve known this was an idiotic plan that would most likely get him killed, but he wasn’t sober, he was drunk out of his mind and itching for a fight.

The giant before him chuckled darkly and casually threw his knife from one hand to the other. “You sure you don’t wanna back out now and pay me what you owe? It would make both our lives a hell of a lot easier.” Owe? What the fuck did he owe?

“Go suck a dick.” Dean growls before lunging at the man. He easily dodges, causing Dean to go crashing head-first into the grimy brick wall behind him. “C’mon little man,” the giant taunts whilst his friends snicker behind him “you can do better than that!”

Dean gathers his strength, pushes off the wall and lunges toward the man again. Another miss, more laughter, more rage. The two men dance around each other for a good five minutes, the giant nicking Dean here and there and drawing blood every time whilst Dean never lands a hit.

He grows tired, his mind catches up with him a little and he truly realises what deep shit he’s in. Cloudy memories slowly come back to him; raised voices, slamming doors, broken hearts, beer, a shit tone of beer, accidently scratching some dude’s car with Baby, being led into the dodgy back-alley. . .

“Come on little man!” the giant yells again as he rushes into dean and shoves him against a wall. The blades have been completely forgotten by now, it’s only about brute strength and force at this point. He lands a punch to the gut, to the face, to the balls, literally anywhere he can reach. “Not even your guardian angel can save you now punk.” The giant hisses in Dean’s ear before landing another heavy blow to his face. This inexplicably angers Dean. He feels a sudden surge of power and shoves against the giant, causing him to stumble back a couple steps.

That’s all the space Dean needs.

He moves forward and delivers a mean uppercut to the guy before punching him in the stomach, hard, several times and slamming his foot down on the giant’s knee so he falls flat on his back. Dean jumps on the man and begins to repeatedly punch him in the face and basically deliver any lasting damage he can manage.

He’s so caught up in his fury that he doesn’t notice the giant man (seriously, what the hell was his name?!?!) reaching slowly for the knife laying only a few feet away. He doesn’t see when the moonlight catches on the blade as the giant swiftly thrusts it forward. He doesn’t notice the pain in his abdomen until it’s too late.

Suddenly he’s falling. He’s no longer punching the man. Instead, he’s lying on his back on the dirty ground amongst the broken glass and old condom wrappers. There’s a strange wetness growing in his abdomen and pain is beginning to lance through his body as the adrenaline of the fight finally wears off.

Distantly Dean notices the fading footsteps of the giant and his lackeys and, honestly, he just can’t bring himself to care. He lets himself break down, lets the tears fall and lets the pain consume him.

Thoughts and memories envelop him as he sinks further and further into the abyss. Memories of Sam, memories of Cas. Teaching Sam to dance, fucking with Cas that very first time in that shitty hotel. It doesn’t mean anything now, now that he’s dying.

His last conscious thought? How ironic it is that, after all he’d been through, it was a drunker brawl behind a bar that had finally killed him off. His last word? “Cas.” A single word, croaked into the empty night. A word filled with frustration, desperation and love; so much fucking love that his heart might burst from it.

Dean doesn’t remember much after that. Although, it’s pretty difficult to remember anything once you’re dead.

\---------------------------

Cas can feel the pull of his name as he sits on his bed, staring blankly at the wall of his room. He knows it’s Dean that’s calling him and, under any other circumstances, he would’ve just ignored it; too pissed off to help his simpering boyfriend. The difference is this time it feels. . . different. The word his so charges with so many different and complex emotions that it’s almost impossible to ignore.

Begrudgingly, Cas teleports to where the call came from.

“Dean, I swear to Dad if you’ve only done this to re-start our argument I’ll-”

Castiel freezes. By his feet lays the bloody and broken body of his boyfriend. Cuts and bruises litter his body and blood is slowly seeping from a nasty-looking stab wound in his abdomen. The angel sinks to his feet in despair and pulls Dean’s body into his lap, hugging it tightly. “Dean.” Cas whispers “Dean please hear me. Please don’t be dead.”

He doesn’t get a response, and he doesn’t think he ever will.

It was in that very moment Castiel could feel his heart break in two. He felt a pain unparalleled in anguish throughout the entire history of the universe. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout, he wanted to burn the world to the ground because _what was the point in living if Dean wasn’t living with him_?!?!

Instead, all the naive angel could do was sing a song.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you, please don’t take. . . my sunshine. . . _away_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all already know what I'm about to say. Also, comment if you get all four song references I made. If you have any requests you can find me at immore-espresso-lessdepresso.tumblr.com.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, all constructive criticism welcome. hope you enjoy.


End file.
